battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stranger Comes
"The Stranger Comes" is a September 24, 2014 Season 1 event which leads directly into "Treepelt's Escape." Summary Full Text Part 1 Pitch Black: 'Such a sad thing my king isn't that one could just simply walk in and out of a dungeon *scratches fingernails along wall* and how exactly do you call yourself king? Letting lostvox die like that. Simply pathetic! *walks away quietly* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'How dare you. Using lostvox’s death to get under my skin. That is low. That is so horribly low. Don’t you dare say things like that. Not now. Not ever. Don’t you ever accuse me like that. #how to get under King Haddock’s skin #attack the guilt in his heart that he tries to hide #ouuuuccchhhhh#anonymous# 'Seasick: 'mmmm very intriguing things appear to be happening around here… since last night…hmmm what could it all mean… Part 2 'Pitch Black: '*walks out of the darkness of dungeon* Such a horrible thing they've done to you my pet. Tsk. Tsk. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '[lifts her head, shadows under her eyes, raspy voice] …just…leave me alone… trying to see who it is through the dark Who are you? 'Pitch Black: '''The question you should be asking is not who I am, but what I can do for you. Because oh the things *laughs quietly* oh the things I could do to help you, love. But you put yourself here and now I have to work harder. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '[eyes widen] H-help me? H0w^\53_/ 'YOU INSULT ME. I MERELY MADE A MISTAKE IN CHOOSING MY VESSEL. I ASSURE YOU, THE SAME MISTAKE WILL NOT BE MADE IN THE FUTURE. ' '''…WHAT HELP DO YOU OFFER, BY CHANCE? DO YOUR INTERESTS LIE IN HELPING MYSELF…OR THE GIRL? Pitch Black: 'Oh and one more thing... *walks out masked and cloaked* You can tell the others the party has only begun. *smiles and walks back to darkness* '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'N-no, wait, please! Don’t leave me here! Y-you…you have to get me away, far away, before I—I-&]\3.against chains] WATCH YOUR TONGUE. YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE SUCH A WARM RECEPTION WHEN YOU RETURN. I HAVE KILLED BEFORE AND WILL DO SO AGAIN. Pitch Black: 'Oh yes you've killed lostvox... Must be such a victory for you. *walks back head bowed* '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '[suddenly gasps and shudders] screams DON’T!! D-d-don’t…say…his name… '''Pitch Black: '''Oh well then if you don't wish to talk about your victories... *starts to walk away* '''The Warden: [admitting…]IT MAY NOT HAVE BEEN AS MUCH OF A VICTORY AS I HAD PLANNED FOR. SHE IS BROKEN, SHE GRIEVES TOO MUCH. IT IS…STRANGE TO ME. hardens NOT THAT IT IS ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS, STRANGER. then shakes head STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT. I SHALL ASK ONE MORE TIME: WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY OFFER THE WARDEN? 'Pitch Black: '''I'm sorry but I must leave you now someone has spotted me... talk soon! *leaves slip of paper with a plan* guard this. '''The Warden: '[slowly, cautiously takes the paper and hides it down her shirt] T-thank you…I think. Part 3 'Grey Bergman: '''King Haddock! I apologize for barging in like this, sir, but I have some troubling news. I was just on my way here flying on my dragon, and I was passing by the Warden's ice cell in the fortress and...I could've sworn I saw someone go in there. I took Shadow down to investigate and I heard Tree talking to someone... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Thank you very much for letting me know. I am going to have to speak to the guards watching Tree’s cell. They should not have let something like this happen. Were you able to hear any of the words Tree said? Tell me everything you know about what happened. '''Grey Bergman: '''Okay, I flew down on my dragon. I tried to get close enough to hear, but I didn’t want to get too close because I didn’t have reinforcements and I didn’t want to fall under her control too. It was too dark to see. But I heard the stranger. It sounded like he or she or it was taunting her about…well…you know…what happened last night. And it said to tell us that the party is only getting started. And…there’s one other thing. During the conversation, it sounded like the Tyrant is losing its control over Tree. I could’ve sworn I heard her voice before the Tyrant regained control. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''You have done very well. Much of this is troubling news, and I will have to think much of this. '''Grey Bergman: 'Thank you sir! If I can make a suggestion, perhaps we should have a stakeout. That way we can catch the stranger in the act. It might come back. Part 4 'Akkey Black: '*pans to a shot of Chief Akkey travelling across vast lands, grimly walking onwards* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Warning to everyone also Chief Akkey has disappeared, walking away without explaining on some unknown mission. Oh, and that King Haddock is in such deep mourning he has left to walk by himself and has not been seen in a couple of hours. Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Treepelt Category:Akkey Black Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Pitch Black Category:Grey Bergman